Hidden Daughter
by llama.potter.freak
Summary: April Lily Taylor discovers a whole new world, including a new name, her real father and friendships she never thought she would experince. ok im really bad at summaries but please read anyway
1. Chapter 1

April switched on the attic light and sighed as she surveyed the contents

April switched on the attic light and sighed as she surveyed the contents. This was her childhood in boxes. It was the first day of summer holidays about a month before her 15th birthday and her parents had asked her to clean out the attic. Every single box was labelled, and was filled with things from her life she didn't need anymore. April headed towards a corner of the attic when she walked into an unmarked box that looked much older than any of the others. She was rather interested what part of her life was in an unmarked old box. She sat on the floor and ripped off the tape and opened the box. Inside the cardboard box was a beautifully carved wooden box with four animals carved into the lid; a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake. The cardboard box also contained what seemed like old clothes and what looked like the end of a broom handle sticking out at the bottom. This seemed weird because from the outside the box didn't seem like it was bigger than any of the others but some how it fit a broom quite comfortably inside the box. April found the wooden box more intriguing than the rest of the cardboard boxes contents and proceeded to open it.

Inside the wooden box there were a few letters and under the letters was a pile of old photographs April had never seen before. The first photo was of her mum and some girl. Without even looking at the photograph properly she flipped it over because her mum always wrote the names of people in the photos on the back. There it was written Veronica (her mum) and Lily. April had no idea who Lily was but her middle name was Lily. April turned the photograph around to have a proper look at it and she gasped. At first she thought she was seeing things, she closed her eyes, shook her head, she even pinched herself but nothing would make the two girls in the picture stop moving. There was her mum and Lily smiling and laughing in a photograph. April had never seen anything like it and was incredibly freaked out. She put that photo aside and looked at the others and thought she was going mad. The patrons of the other four photos were also moving. The second photo she looked at was of two men James and Sirius, and James was holding a boy called Harry and Sirius was holding her. Harry and she must have only been 10 months old or something. The next was of her mum, Lily, James and Sirius. Then there was a photo of just James and Sirius and a photo of just her and Harry. April sat staring at these moving photographs of people she couldn't remember meeting.

April put the photos upside so she couldn't see the moving people from a life she couldn't remember. The last thing in the wooden box was a birth certificate. It was April's birth certificate however when she looked at it she saw that her name on it wasn't April Lily Taylor but it was April Lily Black and her father wasn't listed as John Taylor but as Sirius Black, the man from the photographs. April had no idea what was going on this birth certificate basically said her whole existence was a lie. As far as she was concerned she had two options, she could take what she knew to her mother and demand answers but seeing as she had lied to her, her whole life it was unlikely she was going to share them. The other option was open the three wax sealed letters that April felt held the last piece of the puzzle.

The first letter was addressed to _Miss A Black, 206 Bond Street, London. _April knew that whoever sent this letter to her, must know the truth about who she is. She turned the letter over tentatively and saw a letter H stamped above the red wax seal. April closed her eyes as she ripped open the sealed envelope. Although she was determined to find out the truth she was aware that the contents of this letter would bring the last remaining bricks of her old life crashing down around her.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been offered a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl no later than the 31__st__ of July on your decision on attending Hogwarts. _

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_**Headmaster**_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_**Deputy Headmistress **_

_All necessary books and equipment for first year students: _

_UNIFORM  
First-Year students will require: _

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please not that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags _

_COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__ by Miranda Goshank_

_A History of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__ by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__ by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad_

_First Years are not permitted to own a broom. _

April's hands began to shake as she folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope. April had no idea what to think. This letter said she was a witch, a witch. April didn't even know witches existed.

"When the hell was this sent?" April asked her self. She sighed and turned to the next letter.

The next letter was written in the same green ink but this time was addressed _Mrs V Black, 206 Bond Street, London. _April assumed this meant her mother which meant her mother must have been married to this man Sirius Black. She turned the envelope around and ripped open the red wax seal and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Veronica,_

_Firstly I'm very sorry that your daughter didn't want to accept her place at Hogwarts three years ago I'm sure she would have been an exceptional student like you, her namesake Lily and her father. _

_I am not sure whether or not you have heard that Sirius is no longer in Azkaban. He escaped determined to prove his innocence. Sirius was not the one to betray Lily and James, he never lied to you. He had handed over the job of secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew. _

_I know we all thought Sirius murdered him but it was staged. Peter transformed into a rat and escaped leaving Sirius to take the fall. Even Remus believed that Sirius was to blame. _

_However, the truth has been heard and believed by the people that matter, Harry, Remus and myself. And now it is time for you to hear it Veronica and for you to believe it. _

_I'm not just writing to tell you the truth I'm also writing because upon escaping Sirius has learned that you and his daughter are alive and well. _

_He understands that you may have moved on and he said he will respect that; he would however like the chance to reconnect with his daughter._

_He sends you his best wishes and hopes to at least see his daughter soon._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

April shoved the letter angrily back into its envelope. How could her mother lie to her about her identity, refuse her place at school for her. Most of the letter didn't make much sense but the one thing she did understand was that her mother refused her to be apart of a world where she was meant to be.

April held the last letter in her hand and she knew that this would be the final piece of the puzzle. This last letter would explain why she still hadn't been told about this other life. So more carefully April turned the letter, that was again addressed to her mother, over and slid open the red wax seal.

_Dear Veronica,_

_Sirius is very hurt to hear that his daughter April wishes not to see him. However, he has agreed to respect her wishes. He understands that you are not going to force her to do something she does not want to do. Sirius also understands that you have moved on and that you and April have a new life without him._

_He sends his love to his daughter and wishes her to change her mind about getting to know him._

_If April does at any point in her life decided that she would like to get to know her father please contact me. Also if April ever wants to take up her place a Hogwarts we would be delighted to accept her._

_I hope that one day April choses to get to know her father._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

April had never been so upset, so confused and so angry all at the same time before in her life. Her mother and claimed she didn't want to know her father. Not only had she pretended John was her father but her mother also refused to let her go to a school where her real father seemed to want her to go.

April shoved the letter back into the envelope and then placed all the photographs, letters and her real birth certificate back in to the carved wooden box. She was taking it to her mother and demanding answers.


	2. Chapter 2

April stormed in to the living room carrying the carved wooden box and placed it down on the table in front of her mother and so called father

April stormed in to the living room carrying the carved wooden box and placed it down on the table in front of her mother and so called father.

"What the hell is going mum?" Veronica looked at her daughter confused and then glanced at the wooden box sitting in front of her. Suddenly she understood.

"Look April, it's not what you think", April just looked at her mother in disgust.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK, YOU HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE!"

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that", April turned and glared at the man she had always believed to be her father.

"You're not my father, don't you dare tell me what to do!" He went to open his mouth to retort but Veronica interrupted him.

"No John, its ok. It is about time I told her truth, about everything. Please sit down April." April reluctantly sat down on the edge of the armchair facing her mother across the table with the wooden box sitting in the middle. At the same time John got up and left the room.

"So mum, who the hell am I", Veronica sighed it was time to relive her past and tell her daughter all about the world she belonged to.

"I'm a witch, and I went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I arrived there at the age of 11 it had been my dream since I was born. Both my parents went there and it was my turn. On the first day I met and became best friends with a girl named Lily Evans, who you are named after. We were in the same house and we were both prefects. In seventh year she became head girl, this is also when we both became best friends with the Marauders. These were four boys in our house and year, James Potter who was head boy, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and your father Sirius Black. They were the resident trouble makers at Hogwarts there was rarely a prank that they didn't have a hand in. James had been after Lily since day one of first year and it seemed my best friend was finally coming around to her true feelings, and it seemed I was to. Your father was the resident ladies man at Hogwarts is charming, good looking and he knew it as well. But like Lily couldn't help falling for James, I couldn't help falling for Sirius. When we graduated the six of us remained friends and eventually James and Lily, and me and your father got married. James and Lily were married two weeks before your father and I. In 1980 both Lily and I gave birth to our beautiful children. As you know you were born on the 7th of August and Lily's son Harry was born on the 31st of July. However our lives began to change. There was a dark wizard who had been gathering followers and gaining power. We got word that he was after James and Lily so they went into hiding, however there was a spy among us but out of the six of us no one was sure who it was. As far as we all knew Sirius was their secret keeper. This meant he was the only one who knew were they lived and only he could tell people where it was. However, the dark wizard who was after Lily and James showed up on their door on the 31st of October 1981. That was the day I lost my best friend. He killed Lily and James, and he tried to kill Harry but some how he survived. You have to understand April that I thought your father had handed my best friend over to the dark wizard. He was arrested that night for killing his other friend."

April sat there and stared at her mother.

"Ok fine, but I read the letters, all three of them and still you tell me nothing."

"Look April when your acceptance letter to Hogwarts came, I didn't want you to go. I had left world behind the day Lily and James died and I didn't want you knowing that John wasn't your real father and I still believed that Sirius had sold them out. So I hid the letter from you."

"But I read the second letter he was innocent and he wanted to see me, to get to know me." Veronica closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes he was innocent, but I had moved on with John and by that stage I was to afraid to tell you the truth, I decided it would be easier to just pretend that the letters never came." April just shook her head at her mother.

"I can never forgive you for keeping me from my father. I may be able to understand why you kept my Hogwarts letter from me, but finding out he was innocent and not telling me about him, that I'll never understand or forgive."

"April please…."

"No mum I can't. I want to know my father I want to write a letter this Albus Dumbledore he seems to know where he is."

"Alright write the letter now and I will send it off as soon as you're done."

April stood up and headed upstairs to her room to write her letter and to finally meet her father.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_My name is April Lily Black. However until about an hour ago I had no idea who I really was. I never received my Hogwarts acceptance letter and when my mother wrote to you saying I wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world or my father she did that without my knowledge. _

_I would love to meet my father and get to know him. I would also love to attend Hogwarts and be part of the world I was kept from my whole life._

_I'm writing to you because I gathered from all the letters that you have sent that you have contact with my father and can tell him the truth and ask him if he wishes to meet his daughter._

_Thank you very much_

_April Black_

April placed the letter in an envelope and went downstairs and handed it to her mother. Without saying another word to her she turned around and walked back upstairs to her room slamming the door.

At about 6:00 that night Veronica and John were having tea in the living room when there was a knock at the door. Veronica rose from her seat curious at who would be calling at this time. She opened the door to reveal Albus Dumbledore standing before her.

"Albus Dumbledore, what a surprise."

"Yes, well I received April's letter and came here to collect her, so may I come in." With out waiting for an answer he stepped over the threshold into the hallway.

"Albus may I ask what mean by collect her."

"Well Veronica, April wrote to me asking to know her father and I intended to take her to him. I assume she is in her room."

"Yes, she has been since she wrote you the letter."

"Well then please point the way."

"Up the stairs, first door on the left", Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement and headed up the stairs.

When he got to April's room he knocked on the door.

"Go away; I don't want to talk to either of you."

"Miss Black, its Albus Dumbledore", April sat up from her bed in shock, she got up and opened the door; standing behind it was a tall thin man, with long grey hair and a long grey beard. He had piercing blue eyes, half moon glasses and a crooked nose as though it had been broken.

"April Black it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Albus Dumbledore." April looked at him and took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"I received your letter April and am here to take you to your father at last." April stood there gaping for a few seconds before responding.

"You are going to take me to be with my father, for how long?" Dumbledore gave her a small smile.

"For as long as you wish."

"You mean I never have to come back here."

"If that is your choice then no you never have to come back." April smiled.

"We will leave in five minutes hopefully that is enough time to pack, I will meet you downstairs. Oh and one more thing muggle electronics do not work in the wizarding world." April looked confused.

"Muggle?" Dumbledore smiled apologetically.

"Muggle is the word that witches and wizards use when talking about non-magical people." April nodded in comprehension and Dumbledore smiled and headed out the door leaving April to pack.

Five minutes later April headed downstairs with her packed duffle bag which included the carved wooden box that had revealed the truth to her. Dumbledore stood up from the armchair he had occupied in the living room as April entered it.

"Ready to go then April?" April just nodded staring at the ground. Dumbledore walked to the front door leaving April, Veronica and John standing in the living room.

"April. I…" April looked up from the ground.

"Goodbye mum, John", and with that she turned and left meeting Dumbledore at the front door and leaving with out looking back.

"Now April because you can not apparate, which means you can appear from one place to another instantly, nor can you do magic we are going to travel by a portkey."

"Umm, what is a portkey?" Dumbledore smiled kindly at April.

"It is an object that has had a spell put on it to transport the holder to their destination." Dumbledore reached into his cloak and pulled out an old black kettle. He pointed his wand at it and muttered "portus" and the kettle glowed blue for just a second.

"Please April place a finger on to the kettle." April obliged and placed her finger next to Dumbledore's upon the kettle. The kettle glowed blue again and April felt an unfamiliar jerk from her navel dragging her forward. April felt like she was being pulled into nothingness and seconds later his feet slammed into concrete as she fell forward her duffle bag falling next to her. Dumbledore helped her up were April saw in front of her was a row of brick houses that jumped from number 11 to number 13.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore passed April a small piece of paper that had an address written on it

Dumbledore passed April a small piece of paper that had an address written on it.

"I don't understand?"

"Just think about what is written on the piece of paper and it will appear."

April looked back down at the paper and thought_Number 12, Grimmauld Place__, __London_. Then right in front of her eyes a house began erect in between number 11 and number 13. Dumbledore took the piece of paper and ignited it on fire with his wand and it burnt to a pile of ash on the ground. Dumbledore gave April's shocked face at a house appearing out of nowhere a small smile and walked towards the front door. April followed him and stood behind him as he tapped his wand on the door and it swang open. Dumbledore stepped over the threshold and April followed closing the door behind her. All of a sudden curtains flew open and a portrait of women started screaming "blood traitors, filth, staining the house of my forefathers." Dumbledore pointed his wand at the curtains and they shut on the screaming women.

Sirius was sitting in the kitchen when he heard the front door open. He wasn't expecting anyone from the order but he thought he would go and check it out. He walked into the hall way just as Dumbledore closed the curtains on his 'charming' mother.

"Albus, I wasn't expecting you." Dumbledore smiled and stepped aside to reveal a teenage girl who was about 14 or 15 with long black hair and grey/black eyes. April looked up at the man who had just spoken.

"Sorry about that Sirius." At the sound of his name tears sprang to her eyes. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she could form any sound.

"Dad", Sirius looked at the girl and tears sprang to his identical grey/black eyes.

"April, is that you?" She just nodded and took a couple steps towards him. Sirius closed the rest of the gap between him and pulled his daughter into a hug for the first time since she was 1 year old. They pulled apart and Sirius held her at arms length taking in her appearance before pulling her into another tight hug.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?" April smiled at her dad

"No but can I put this bag down somewhere?"

"Of course head down the hall and turn left you can go hang out in the kitchen I was having a solitary dinner, I will be in to have dinner with my daughter. I never thought I would get to say that." April turned around and looked a Dumbledore.

"Thank you very much Albus for bringing me to my father." Dumbledore gave her a little bow.

"You are very welcome Miss April, I'm sure I will be seeing you soon." With that April turned around and followed the directions her father had given her. Sirius looked at Albus with gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank you so much Albus for bringing her to me, I never thought I would see my baby girl again." Dumbledore gave Sirius a warm smile.

"You are welcome Sirius, and she loves you very much." Then Dumbledore turned and left.

Sirius walked into the kitchen and still couldn't believe that his daughter was sitting at the table.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want a Butter beer?"

"What now?" Sirius smiled

"It's a drink, I think you will like it" April shrugged

"Yeh ok" Sirius went to the fridge and grabbed two Butter beers and passed one to his daughter sitting down opposite his little girl.

"Dad, I'm really sorry you thought I didn't love, or want to know you. But those letters that Dumbledore got, my mum wrote them I didn't even know you were my father until this morning. You have to believe me." Sirius looked his daughter,

"Sweetie, I do believe you, but how did you find out." April bent down and unzipped her bag, when she sat up straight she was holding the wooden carved box which she had found in the attic.

"I found this in the attic." Sirius looked at the box and sighed.

"I gave your mother that for her 17th birthday; it has a secret compartment where I had put a silver heart bracelet." April looked confused and opened the box.

"I didn't find a secret compartment or bracelet but I did find these". And she pulled out the photos, letters and the birth certificate. Sirius looked through the photos, and read through the letters.

"So this is how you figured out that I was your father?" April nodded,

"Then I took it all to mum and demanded the truth, and she told me everything." Sirius gave his daughter a small smile and pulled the box towards him, he pulled out his wand and tapped the inside of the box on the left side and a little draw popped out, and there it was the bracelet he had given the love of his life. Sirius pulled out the bracelet and handed it to April.

"I want you to have this." April extended her hand and took the beautiful silver bracelet with a heart pendent with a small diamond imbedded into the top left corner of the heart.

"Its beautiful dad, but I can't accept this", Sirius looked at his daughter,

"Yes you can, I want you to have it." April nodded and put it on her right wrist.

"Thank you dad", Sirius gave his daughter a small smile

"You never have to thank me for anything, but you're welcome."

They sat there drinking there Butter beers and catching up. Mainly it was April telling Sirius about her life as he had been locked up in Azkaban. Although Sirius did entertain April some stories of the pranks he and his friends used to pull at Hogwarts.

"You know I actually came to visit you last year." April looked at him shocked.

"What how, why didn't I see you", Sirius smiled

"Well I didn't come as me I came as Padfoot." April raised her eyebrows

"You mean you came as a dog." Sirius smiled and stood up and transformed into a great big black shaggy dog. April smiled and patted him.

"I think I actually, possibly remember you, there was a dog hanging around my street for about a week. That was you wasn't it?" Sirius turned back into himself and smiled.

"Yep that was me. I got where you lived out of Dumbledore but because I'm still on the run I didn't dare approach you as a human, also I believed you knew I was your father and didn't want to know me." April blinked back fresh tears.

"I love you dad and if I had known I would have been here in a heartbeat."

They continued talking until April tried to stifle a yawn, but Sirius saw.

"Come on, I'll show you to our room." They both stood up and April grabbed her duffel bag. Sirius led April up two flights of stairs and came to a landing with three doors. One had a plaque that read Sirius, another had a plague that read Regulus and the final door was blank.

"This is my room", he said pointing to the door with his name on it,

"And this is yours", he said pointing to the blank door.

"Thank you dad", April gave her dad a huge hug and he kissed her on the head.

"Oh yeh dad I brought this with me thought you might like to have it", April reached into her duffel bag and extracted a black leather bound photo album. Sirius took the photo album from her and opened it to the first page.

"Its pictures of me growing up, I thought seeing as you were cheated out of not being there you might like to have it." Sirius gave his daughter a watery smile and pulled her into another hug.

"Good night dad" Sirius kissed her on the head again,

"Good night April, see you in the morning."

Sirius went into his old room and sat on his bed. He opened up the album and looked at his little girl. There were photos from her birthdays of her Veronica and a man he knew had taken his place. Sirius laughed at some of the photos and tears came to his eyes at others. There were photos at what looked like April's school and there was a photo with something on her leg. Sirius looked thought all the photos and although seeing his daughters life without him in it was hard he was glad she had given it to him.


	4. Chapter 4

April woke up with sun streaming through into the dark room

April woke up with sun streaming through into the dark room. It took her a few seconds to realise where she was but remembering she smiled and jumped out of bed. She looked at her watch and saw it was already eleven o'clock. April wandered down stairs in her pjs which was a white singlet and black pj pants. She walked into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, it wasn't her dad sitting at the table, but a man she didn't know.

Remus Lupin had arrived early that morning and was waiting for Sirius to return from the attic. He heard footsteps and looked up seeing a young girl standing in the doorway looking confused.

"You must be April; I haven't seen you since you were born." April walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table across from the man.

"Yeh I'm April. I'm really sorry but, who are you?" Lupin smiled at her.

"My name is Remus Lupin I was at school with your dad", April smiled in understanding.

"You're Moony, the werewolf." Lupin nodded, as Sirius walked into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you could join us." April swivelled around in her chair and smiled at her dad.

"Morning to you to dad", Sirius walked over and hugged his daughter.

"Glad to see you two have been getting to know each other." Sirius pulled out the chair next to his daughter and sat down.

"So where have you been while I have been getting to know Remus?"

"I was up in the attic looking for this", and Sirius pulled a wand from the inside of his jacket and handed it to his daughter. April looked at it and then at her father.

"It's only a temporary one until you get your own, but I thought you would need something to practice with." April just gapped at her father.

"I get a wand, wait practice with?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other and smiled.

"Well yes you're a witch you need to learn magic. Lessons start today and will continue until Dumbledore believes you are ready to go to Hogwarts." April just looked dumbfounded.

"Your teachers will include Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore until school starts, as well as Remus, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Tonks and myself." April looked from her dad and Remus.

"So you guys are going to teach me magic?" Sirius gave his daughter the biggest smile.

"Yep we are going to teach you everything you need to know so that you can join the 5th year sometime after Christmas break." April didn't know what to say she just hugged her father so tightly and whispered,

"I love you dad."

"I love you to, but come on breakfast time before the lessons begin."

At about one o'clock the sound of the front door was heard in the kitchen. Dumbledore walked into the kitchen to greet Remus, Sirius and April who had changed out of her pjs earlier.

"Hello Remus, Sirius"

"Hello Albus" they answered together. Dumbledore then turned his attention to April.

"Hello Miss April", April smiled at Dumbledore,

"Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"I gather by that smile of yours that you have been told you are to be learning magic."

"Yes Professor I have and I am so excited."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Now I have brought you all the school books for years one to four, and once I have finalised the staff for this coming school year you will also need the books for year five, but no need to worry about that yet." Dumbledore turned his attention to Sirius for a moment,

"Sirius, what would be the best room for April's first lesson to take place?"

"Well, any of the rooms would be fine, they are all fairly disgusting and dirty but there is nothing valuable in any of them."

"Very well, April shall we go and find your class room." Dumbledore headed out the kitchen door first and April rose and followed him looking back and smiling at her dad and Remus.

April followed Dumbledore up the stairs to the second floor, where he led her to a fairly empty room. It consisted of a cabinet, a desk, a couple of chairs and as Sirius had said a lot of dirt and dust. On top of the desk was a pile of books which were the only new thing residing in the room.

"Those April, are your school books." As April looked from the huge pile of thick books, to Dumbledore and back to the books the smiled that had been on her face since she arrived at her fathers house yesterday fell.

"What is the matter April?" April looked back up at Dumbledore and felt his piercing blue eyes reading her thoughts and feelings. She sat down on one of the chairs and Dumbledore did the same.

"I'm scared", she admitted in a quiet voice.

"What exactly are you scared of?"

"What if I can't do this, this magic stuff? What if I'm just not cut out for it? I just found my father and he would be so devastated. I was so excited to find a place I belonged that I didn't stop to think that maybe it is to late. I am five years behind and that's just in schooling, I'm never going to catch up." Dumbledore surveyed April over his half-moon glasses and smiled.

"Firstly Sirius would love you if you became a brilliant witch or decided that Hogwarts and magic weren't for you. That having been said, I taught both your mother and your father, and if you have even a third of the talent they had you will be caught up in no time. However, from the brief time I have spent with you I believe that you have more than half the talent of your parents and not just in the learning department. Now if you would like we do not have to go through these lessons but I have no doubt and neither does your father that you will be an extraordinary witch."

April smiled at Dumbledore and thought for a minuet.

"I want to make my father proud, so let's learn some magic."

"Very good decision April, very good indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter. any original characters came from the insanity that is my imagenation but everything else came from the mind of J.K.Rowling

A/N: yes i havent written a disclaimer before because i was a little retarded. i apologise for my lack of postage year 12 is a B.I.T.C.H :P

* * *

Over the next few weeks April had learnt half of the first year curriculum already and was proving to be a talented and extraordinary witch just like everyone had predicted. April's favourite subjects were Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration; however she was exceptional at all of the subjects.

She had been living with her father for about a month, and was sitting down to dinner with him and Remus.

"April", She looked up from her dinner

"Yes dad", Sirius smiled he loved when she called him dad

"Well as you know this is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, and well the Weasley's are going to be moving in here, tomorrow."

"Oh, when you say the Weasley's how many are there?" Sirius looked at his daughters face and sighed he wished he could have more time with just her but he had promised the house before she showed up and this was to fight Voldermort.

"Well, there is Molly and Arthur, and there kids Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. They are also bringing Hermione Granger who has been staying with them over the summer." April nodded and smiled she knew that it was for a good cause the fight against the ultimate evil. Over the past month she hadn't only learned magic but had learnt about the wizarding world and she knew all about Voldermort.

"Ron and Hermione are your age, and Ginny is a year younger than you and Fred and George are two years older than you."

"Ok dad, its fine. It'll be good to make some friends in my new world." Sirius smiled at his daughter. The three of them spent the rest of the night discussing how April was going in her lessons and when Sirius was going to teach her to fly.

The next day April woke up and wandered down stairs in her pjs at about 9:30 to find the kitchen full of red headed people and one girl with bushy brown hair that she didn't know.

"Good Morning April, how are you?" April smiled someone she actually knew,

"Morning Mrs Weasley, I'm fine thank you. When did you all get here?"

"About ten minutes ago dear. Now let me introduce you to everyone." April smiled a little awkwardly she had not planned to meet all these people for the first time in her pjs.

"This is Fred and George, this is Ron and his friend Hermione they are your age and this is my youngest Ginny." They all looked at April smiling,

"Nice to meet you all. Um Mrs Weasley where is my dad?"

"He was upstairs feeding Buckbeak."

"Ok thank you, I'll just go say good morning." April turned around and walked out of the kitchen she then hurried up the stairs to the third floor where she found her father in Buckbeak's room feeding him dead rats.

"Morning Dad", Sirius turned around and saw his daughter standing in the doorway in her pjs.

"Morning sweetie, have you been downstairs?" April smiled,

"Yes I got introduced to everyone, while standing in the kitchen in my pjs." Sirius gave his daughter a sympathetic smiled,

"Sorry, I was going to come and wake you when I had done feeding Buckbeak and warn you of the madness downstairs."

"Its fine dad, although I wasn't very friendly, I was a little overwhelmed."

"Don't worry bout it, I'm sure they understood." April smiled at her dad and sat down and helped him finish feeding Buckbeak.

Later that day everyone had settled down in their rooms. Hermione and Ginny were sharing, Fred and George were sharing and Ron had a room to himself. April had finished her lessons for the day and was sitting with everyone in the kitchen having afternoon tea, which Mrs Weasley had prepared. April was getting along with everyone fine, and was enjoying a conversation with Hermione when Sirius interrupted.

"The weather is good this afternoon." April looked up at her father weirdly,

"Yeh, its good weather", Sirius smiled at his daughter and then turned his attention to Fred and George,

"You know boys I was Gryffindor seeker in my day", they both looked at him weirdly as well and then answered in unison

"Yeh we knew that", Sirius turned and smiled at April again before continuing,

"Well my daughter here has never been on a broomstick, I figured with you two here to help me we would teach her how to play like true Gryffindor quidditch players." Fred and George smiled in understanding and April's mouth dropped,

"You're going to teach me to fly right now?" Sirius looked at his daughter,

"As long as you still want to learn" April hugged her father and ran outside before anything happened to put the lesson on hold. Sirius, Fred and George followed her bringing their brooms and the spare one that Sirius had founding the attic.

After about an hour of her first flying lesson, no one would have guessed that it was her first time on a broomstick. Like James's talent did with harry, April was a natural and her fathers flying ability was in her blood. They continued flying for another couple of hours before it got to dark. All four of them wandered inside, April went upstairs to have a shower in the bathroom connected to her bedroom. After her shower she put on her dark blue jeans and a black singlet and let her hair hang damp down her back. Instead of going down stairs she sat down at her desk and started going through the few photos that she had before Sirius was arrested and then the few she had taken of her, Sirius and Lupin since she had come to live at Grimmauld Place. About five minuets later there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" April replied to the knock as she looked up from her desk. In walked two identical red heads, however somehow she had already worked out how to tell them apart.

"Hey Fred, George", they both smiled at her and then looked at each other.

"George I'm shocked we have known her for a day and she already seems to be able to tell us apart"

"I know Fred; I think we might need to keep her around so she can help our mother tell us apart." April rolled her eyes at them,

"So apart from marvelling at my ability to tell the difference between you two, did you knock on my door for any other reason?" Fred walked in and sat at the end of her bed while George shut her bedroom door,

"Well Ginny is writing a letter, and Hermione and Ron are doing something and we were wondering how you were, we thought we would come and get to know you."

April smiled,

"Aha and neither of you wanted to get roped into helping with dinner."

Fred mocked being offended while George started laughing,

"Yes that to. Honestly Fred you totally over did it." April rolled her eyes at both of them again.

"You guys can hang out here with me; I mean you did help me learn how to fly."

"That's right Fred, she owes us."

"I don't know if she owes us. It wasn't that hard she is a natural."

The three of them continued chatting and getting to know each other until they were called down for dinner by Mrs Weasley.

* * *

please review...i got emails that people have favourited this story so i am asking all those people to leave me reviews


End file.
